


Sex With Me (feels so amazing)

by LaughingFreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but what do I know?, i also think this is porn with feelings, i think the ending is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: The way Lon’qu let loose with Gladio was something that the both of them relished in one way or another. They were putty in each other’s hands.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lon'qu
Kudos: 4





	Sex With Me (feels so amazing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuldra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/gifts).



> If you guys are familiar with my writing then you know smut is not my strong point, but I try my best because sometimes that's just what I want to write. This is officially the second fic of this pairing, yay! And both are posted on the same day because I have no actual internet access, yay!
> 
> For those that end up liking this pairing, I'm sorry, hopefully more content comes your way. I do have a couple more ideas for this pairing, so there might be more from me eventually...a strong eventually...

He leaned forward and crushed his lips to Gladio’s, calloused hands gripping his dark hair. Lon’qu lowered himself onto the other man’s cock and both men groaned into the kiss as the foreigner took inch after inch of the man beneath him. The hands on the Feroxi’s hips gripped hard enough to bruise and he relished it, the strength in those hands.

Filled completely, every inch of the man’s cock inside him, Lon’qu broke from Gladio’s lips to arch his back. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. Being with the man like this was like putting the correct pieces of a puzzle together, like they belonged together. It was something that they’d only felt when with each other.

The sight was beautiful, thought Gladio, as he took in the sight of his lover’s rising and falling chest, the dark hickies littered across his shoulders and chest and neck. There was a deep lust and affection and love that shown in the brunet’s eyes that wasn’t always there when they weren’t together as just them, it was something that was always hidden and restrained beneath the surface. This was a side of him that only Gladio got to see and the thought of any else ever seeing the foreigner like this was enough for him to want to sick a herd of monsters at them. Lucky for him, Lon’qu only had eyes for him.

Which was reassuring in moments like this because he saw people give the other man lustful glances, that even though Lon’qu ignored them Gladio saw them.

That thought alone had Gladio’s grip tighten to where it was almost painful, but Lon’qu didn’t complain, and thrust into him with a strength that had the man let out a loud moan.

As much as watching Lon’qu ride him greatly pleased him he wanted control. Gladio slammed back into him and held him there, then used his strength to flip their positions. Lon’qu laid out on his back, legs spread wide as he arched his back as Gladio picked up the pace with his thrusts. The man beneath didn’t hold back his moans and gripped him where he could grab onto, his blunted nails marking his skin.

Fuck, fuck, yes, his man was beautiful, even more so when he let himself free of his reservations.

He latched his teeth onto the brunet’s shoulder and sucked and nipped, his thrusts rough and hard, hitting that bundle of nerves repeatedly and enough to have the other man panting and begging for more.

“God…you’re perfect…so good, baby…” grunted Gladio as Lon’qu clenched around him.

The myrmidon’s chest and shoulders were nearly covered in love bites and bruises as pleasured wracked his body. “So close…” He pulled him down so he could kiss him. Lon’qu sucked on the other man’s tongue for a moment before he gasped at a strong thrust that had him seeing stars.

Legs wrapped around Gladio’s waist and the sworn shield gripped hard, leaking cock of his lover, stroking fast and hard as his thrusts picked up a brutal pace. He kissed his face, nose, chin, and throat and said, “For me, baby, let me see you come.”

Those words had Lon’qu splattering across his chest and his lover’s hand, his hole clenching tight around Gladio’s cock until he soon followed, filling him with his come. The thrusting didn’t stop and neither did the stroking of the myrmidon’s sensitive cock, not until both were too sensitive to take anymore.

Gladio pressed his forehead to Lon’qu’s as he caught his breath. He was about to pull out and lie beside the other man, but was stopped when legs wrapped around his waist again.

“Stay,” said Lon’qu, breathless but demanding.

“You sure?” asked Gladio. He was a large man and he knew he was heavy with all the muscle he packed on himself.

Lon’qu hummed and pulled him down onto his chest, using his legs to keep the man inside him and cum from escaping. “I can handle your weight. I just want to feel you inside me longer.”

The sworn shield brushed his lips against the myrmidon’s jaw, smirk on his lips. “Is that so?” He kissed just below his ear.

Lon’qu brought a hand to the other man’s dark brown hair and ran his fingers through it, massaging his scalp as he goes along. “Mhm…”

That earned a contented low moan from the large man and Gladio fully rested his body on Lon’qu’s at the massage. No groan or grunt escaped the myrmidon when the full weight of his lover relaxed on top of him. “With treatment like this I won’t complain,” said Gladio as he pressed his forehead next to Lon’qu and closed his eyes.

“…requests for next time?” asked Lon’qu, wrapping his other arm around the man’s broad shoulders and rubbing the muscles there.

Gladio hummed and gave a gentle thrust inside Lon’qu, making the other man full body shiver at the feeling. It didn’t go any further and Lon’qu didn’t ask for more. “Later, I’m pretty happy just being your butt plug at the moment.”

Lon’qu snorted and rolled his eyes.


End file.
